<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Joy of Insubordination by villet008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715677">The Joy of Insubordination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/villet008/pseuds/villet008'>villet008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/villet008/pseuds/villet008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>General Hux/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Joy of Insubordination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> /system<br/>
/systemcommand=viewfile<br/>
/systemcommand=viewfile=kb4020<br/>
Username: ******<br/>
Password: ***********<br/>
⬛ Loading...<br/>
⬛ ⬛ Loading...<br/>
⬛ ⬛ ⬛ Loading...<br/>
⬛ ⬛ ⬛ ⬛ Loading...<br/>
⬛ ⬛ ⬛ ⬛ ⬛ Loading...<br/>
⬛ ⬛ ⬛ ⬛ ⬛ ⬛ ⬛ Access Granted</em>
</p><p><strong>CLASSIFIED REPORT #88042009</strong><br/>
KB-4020<br/>
FOOTSOLDIER<br/>
SQUADRON #8842</p><p>Designation: KB-4020<br/>
Occupation: Foot soldier, basic infantry<br/>
Aliases: KB, Cap, and 420<br/>
Gender: Female</p><p>Though she obeys direct orders given to her by Captain Phasma, she tends to disobey general protocol and has been caught on multiple occasions participating in activities that are against regulation much too frequently. She possibly was the instigator of such activities. These include but are not limited to sexual deviance in inappropriate locations, forbidden substances and contraband, and unauthorized recreational hours. It is for this reason that it has been decided that she will be relocated and scheduled for reprogramming, then sent back to her regular duties. She also has unauthorized markings on her body of her squadron number but has been punished accordingly.</p><p>Despite the promise shown on the field and in her training, her insubordination keeps her from becoming anything more than a foot soldier. Phasma has taken an interest in wanting to promote her to an officer, but she will have to improve her general behavior before any further thought is put into promoting her.</p><p>KB-4020 has the potential to become an important asset to the First Order. Her reprogramming will drive her dedication to the First Order to new levels and kill her insubordination in its footsteps.</p><p><strong>ADDENDUM</strong><br/>
KB-4020 has [REDACTED].</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>====</p>
</div><p>“KB-4020. I hope you are prepared to submit yourself for inspection for admittance to the officer corps.” There was not even a trace of genuine hope on Hux’s face. The lines on his skin seemed to deepen and his eyes almost turned cloudy just at the sight of his most formidable enemy.</p><p>Insubordination incarnate.</p><p>The soldier stepped forward and followed his orders. It was without a thought, just as she’d been raised to do. Yet, it was out of character for her. Normally there was a pause or some hesitation, but not today. Today, she had reason to behave. Her steps were heavy from those combat boots, so white that they were reflecting the lights from chrome ceiling to white floor. She didn’t speak without permission – the last thing she wanted to do was blow her chances at becoming an officer. The living conditions were so much better there. The food, the beds – it was all nearly folklore between the foot soldiers in her squadron and beyond, and she was determined to find out if the rumors were true.</p><p>“KB-4020”, he repeated. It was a good thing he couldn’t see her expression beneath that blacked out visor. It was far from giddy. In fact, it was closer to boredom. “Present arms.” The image of her interviewer was an intimidating one to most – clean cut, tall, and rigid. He was all points and angles with a stern face and a slight of hand that made you feel like he would strike you if you stepped out of line just by the looks of him. He was the perfect image of authority, but to the soldier in front of him, he was just a formality – an annoying one at that.</p><p>Her blaster shined against the fluorescent lights, making her thankful that her visor was dark. Not just so he wouldn’t see her self-assured smirk, but because it was so damn bright. It was completely silent, save for the ambient noises of the star destroyer, air purification systems rumbling quietly within the walls.</p><p>The general paced around her like a jackal, looking for any little detail out of place: the angle at which she presented her blaster, which arm she saluted with. Without a word, he grabbed the blaster and dismantled it, making the young potential officer grimace – she’d been preparing for the inspection for the last hour, and thinking of the General getting his smudged fingerprints all over it didn’t sit well.<br/>
Within the ignition chamber of the blaster, there was spice residue. However, it wasn’t a disqualifier. Since the death of Jabba the Hutt, it was near impossible to find a non-user without it in their system, and it was a very popular drug within the troops. KB-4020 was no exception to this.</p><p>In fact, it was an infraction she’d been nailed for multiple times but reprogramming never seemed to do her much good. In the past few months, they’d gotten more lenient with the spice use anyway. The tests had become more infrequent and it was easy to hide stoned eyes behind a blackened visor.</p><p>The General furrowed his brow, his stony exterior faulting only for a second before going back to his usual resting bitch face. He placed it gently on the table in the middle of the room, then returned his gaze to the trooper.</p><p>His eyes explored the armor, looking for any scuff, scratch, or any speck of dust he could get her on, but she had done well – there was nothing. Unfortunately, she met expectations.</p><p>Even worse, she exceeded them.  </p><p>“Turn around.”</p><p>He continued his search for imperfections but found none. Even her helmet was shined. It looked better than other soldiers’, but he didn’t know that she had given them a good spit shine beforehand. She swore by the fact that it reaped a better product than the wax they were given to spruce themselves up. Of course, that never really mattered to her until now.</p><p>That brand-new bed was going to be hers.</p><p>“KB-4020, you may have a seat.” He gestured to the table in the middle of the room where her blaster was. There was no hesitation as she scooted out the chair across from him. “And take off your helmet.” Oh, there it was. The last thing she wanted to do. Her confidence was slightly shaken – the eyes are a window to the soul, and KB-4020 was no exception. Hux raised an eyebrow and looked like he was going to speak, so the foot soldier took the opportunity to take it off before he set off into nagging mode.</p><p>As she pulled off her helmet, her face was revealed. Like the General, she also had demanding, strong features. An angled nose, crooked handsomely from training and battle where it had been broken. Full brows that took shape over bright green eyes, and full lips that the General found himself looking at for just a bit too long. The frame to all these features was her bright, red mane of hair that went down to her shoulders, wild curls bouncing as they fell. </p><p>The General cleared his throat as he refocused his eyes onto her own, locking his gaze with a steely, cold stare. “This is essentially a formality. You’ve already been chosen to be an officer by Phasma. By some miracle, your behavior in this meeting has been acceptable.” He snarled as her lips twitched up into the beginnings of a smug smile.</p><p>“Wipe that look off your face,” he grunted, looking down at his data pad.</p><p>“Yes sir,” she replied, a little too much amusement in her voice. “But… a two hour formality?” Hux’s face fell further into annoyance and disappointment as she spoke. He straightened himself before continuing.</p><p>“You disrespect my authority and you disrespect the First Order. I tire of it. If it were up to me, I’d ship you to the outer rim without armor or a blaster and see you fend for yourself without the protection and guidance of the First Order, for which you seem to hold so much contempt.” </p><p>This only spurred the soldier on further. She watched as Hux’s features turned red, annoyance turning into anger at her smug expression. “However, it seems as though your performance on the field is good enough for a promotion in Phasma’s eyes. I have no doubt that you’ll prove yourself useless,” he droned.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re right, General”, she mused, still smiling. Hux rubbed one of his temples as he continued, a stressful ache forming in the back of his head.</p><p>“You know that insubordination won’t be tolerated here, don’t you?”</p><p>KB-4020 wasn’t so sure of that. Underneath Phasma, she was able to get away with quite a lot due to her performance on the field. She’d lead her personal squadron to many victories and had brought in people on the run from the First Order. She’d done a hell of a lot more good than bad in the Captain’s eyes, but the General never seemed to be on the same page as her.</p><p>“Of course.” That little smug look still hadn’t disappeared. The General across from her just sighed, hoping to any deity that might be listening that Phasma knew what the hell she was doing. Hux thought for sure that hiring a foot soldier dolt into a position of power would either be abused or lost due to incompetence.</p><p>The trooper stood and grabbed her helmet. That small smirk turned to a full fledged shit-eating grin.</p><p>“Of course, General. Thank you.” She shoved the seat into the table unceremoniously, causing a rather unpleasant noise as it screeched on the floor. Normally when she spoke of his title, it was dripping and seething with sarcasm and contempt, but this time was different. She let the word leave her lips without any weight to hold it down. The airlock hissed open as she went into the hallway, leaving Hux to just groan and bury his face in his hands.</p><p>This was not ideal – but the First Order needed heroes, and KB would just have to do.<br/>
The Report</p><p>
  <em>34 ABY - 19:04 - Day 258<br/>
Inspection Report - Form Number 82239</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KB-4020 has passed her inspection. No disqualifiers were found, despite her problematic history and numerous transgressions against the First Order.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, spice residue was examined in the chamber of her blaster, indicating improper usage of First Order equipment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alongside training for the officer’s position, I recommend that she returns to re-education. The future is not bright for a foot soldier who refuses to adhere to First Order regulation, especially in way of mind-altering drugs, no matter how common.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I also recommend that her immediate superior execute a further investigation. It is suspected that she has more contraband than just spice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>					General Armitage Hux</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>